Recipes Wiki:Kitchen Table
Current Events is a centralized spot on the wiki where the community can discuss topics that concern the whole of the wiki. Think of it as a talk page for the entire database. If you want to open up discussion about a particular article, please do so on the Talk: page for that article. Don't forget to indent and sign your posts to make discussion easier to navigate. The new Recipes Wiki Okay, we've moved all of the Foodie content over to Recipes Wiki, which means that now there's lots of good pages here that all need to be cleaned up and reformatted. Here are the steps that I can think of that need to be done in order to relaunch the wiki. If you think of more steps, please add them to the list -- and cross things off once they're done! With all of us working on this, we should be able to move through this smoothly. -- Danny (talk) 23:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Today's tasks * New main page design (Nicole / Wendy / Colby / Phillip) :The wiki has two basic content areas -- the Recipes, and the Food Encyclopedia. :* First thing -- Copy the main page design from another wiki, and put up something simple, so that this looks okay when people come to see it over the next couple days. Then we can work on refining it. :* More pictures :* Portal-style buttons to show off the content :* Fix up MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar * Category clean-up (Everyone) :* Delete date-related categories (Croebot) :* Figure out a category tree structure that makes sense :* Create redirects to the categories :* Categorize content pages so they fit into the tree structure * Bot-created articles: Finding ones to keep (Wendy / Everyone) :* Look at and :* Scan for any pages that don't have (top) :* If that page has been edited by someone other than Roblefko or that IP address, move it to a temporary category, prefaced with "Keep". eg. Category:KeepVegetables, Category:KeepFruit, etc. * Category:Cleanup (everyone) :* Look at the articles in Category:Cleanup -- what to do with them? Tor tasks * Tech fixes (Tor) :* Content pages aren't in the main namespace -- not counted in , and not searchable :* Copy images from Foodie over to here * Deleting bot-created articles (Danny is asking Tor) :* Once we've moved all of the articles that have been edited from the bot-created categories, we need to delete all of the pages in those categories. That's 2,500+ pages, so Danny is asking Tor how to mass-delete them. If Tor can't help, then ask Sannse. :* Categories to delete: ::* Category:Ben & Jerry's Flavors ::* Category:Breakfast Cereals ::* Category:Cheeses ::* Category:Food Named After People ::* Category:Fruits ::* Category:Pastas ::* Category:Snack Foods ::* Category:Sushi ::* Category:Vegetables ::* also, subcats of Snack Foods : Category: Airline Snacks, Category: Caramel Corn, Category:Caramel Snacks, Category:Cheese Puffs, Category:Chocolates, Category: Corn Chips, Category: Crackers, Category:Jelly Beans, Category:Marshmallow Snacks, Category:Nuts, Onion Rings], Category: Peanut Butter Snacks, Category:Popcorn, Category:Potato Chips, Category:Pretzels, Category:Tortilla Chips Croebot tasks * Bot tasks (Croebot) :* Delete and from each page :* Replace with :* Delete "From Tmp., a Wikia wiki" from each page From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki.